


A Swarm of Praxians

by Fianna9



Series: Swarm [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism (Implied), F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Jazz is determined to help Prowl with her eggs. No matter now gruesome the task might actually be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Wolf in sheep's clothing

Jazz couldn’t help grunting as he carried the offline form down the underground passage. The scarab wasn’t the most dangerous of the Insecticons, but it had been a pain to track down and take out. Hopefully it would be large enough to suffice; he was quickly running out of time and had to improvise.

He made a quick count: two large horned beetles that reminded him unpleasantly of Barrage, three jumpers, a flightless near clone of Venom, and two of Chop Shop’s nasty large-jawed frame-kin. It was a good haul, and he hoped he’d displayed them properly between the crystal fragments. Glancing around the dark chamber, he counted carefully while making certain none of the Insecticons were fight off the injection.

Once he was certain all of them were still in stasis, he left the deepest chamber and headed out towards the surface. Peering cautiously outside, he waited for any signs of activity in the skies before comming his lover. The last thing any of their small group wanted was reveal these activities to their enemies. ::Everything is prepared.::

::The crystals?::

::Arranged as best I can. It’s not a crystal cave, but it should suffice.:: Jazz admitted.

After a few clicks of silence the femme silently emerged from behind the rubble. Prowl’s flightless wings flickered anxiously as she glanced over at the narrow tunnel entrance. Most Cybertronians were more than a bit disturbed by the differences between their species especially during a Praxian’s breeding season, but right now Prowl simply looked stunning to Jazz’s optics. He couldn’t help admiring the slight swelling of her abdomen even as he noticed her stinger was distended from its normal pocket. Apparently Jazz had gotten that last Insecticon in place just in time. ::Thank you again for being willing to do this for me.::

Jazz almost shook in frustration and wished he could give her a hug, but it was just too dangerous right now and would have to wait. ::I’m the one that convinced you to go back to Praxus and breed so our new nest could expand.::

::It’s a good thing you did considering what the Decepticons did to the main nest,:: Prowl rattled briefly in anger at the near genocide of her species.

::Just because these little ones won’t be from my direct sparkline doesn’t mean I won’t love your offspring any less after they hatch and mature. You know we’re looking forward to meeting all of them after they dig their way out.:: Jazz couldn’t help glancing northwards. ::Everyone is looking forward to seeing them.::

Prowl glanced at the sky, checking again for foes. ::I’m still surprised our nest was accepted so readily given what most Cybertronians think of my kind.::

::The Autobots won’t let your species disappear, especially if the Decepticons have allied with those blasted Insecticons. Even Optimus Prime approves of this even if he finds your methods of reproduction a little creepy. I think he could have done without the visual aids during Ratchet’s lecture.:: Jazz looked around checking for observers, but all he spotted was the seven adopted members of their nest hovering in the distance. A pitiful remnant of a dangerous species, but they would recover, rebuild and punish those who’d tried to destroy them.

Prowl flickered her wings dismissively. ::He’ll appreciate it when our offspring emerge and help fight off the Insecticons.:: Her whole frame shook and she stared at Jazz with glowing amber optics. They were out of time.

Quickly stepping back into his role, Jazz dipped his frame just like the last surviving Praxian mech had taught him, ::I have acquired fuel and created a haven for your offspring. I hope it will suit your needs.::

The femme slipped past Jazz and headed down into the tunnel to inspect it. Jazz crouched and waited patiently outside, ready to seal the entrance and hide the eggs once she emerged.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, once again a prompt went sideways for me. Apparently I've been watching too many nature documentaries. I hope you enjoyed this slightly twisted universe.


End file.
